


Your Mouth on Me

by Dolavine



Series: Porn Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Frist Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolavine/pseuds/Dolavine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Sam his first blow job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Mouth on Me

Sam’s eyes are squeezed tight, his hands are fisting the sheets, and his hips are undulating in circular waves. He’s fighting the urge to push off the bed and thrust with abandon. His fifteen year old brain doesn't know how to process his first blow job as anything but wild desire.

“Fuck,” he mutters, as Dean changes techniques. 

Dean smile’s around Sam’s virgin cock. He knows it won't be long; it’s already been ten minutes- which is eight longer than he thought Sam could last.

Sam bucks hard and moans as he grabs Dean’s head and comes into his mouth.


End file.
